There are various kinds of storage and carrying cases for hardware, jewelry, crafts, specific games, etc. For example, a utility box can be utilized or configured to carry and store tools. Generally, utility boxes or storage containers contain rigid or fixed dividers for objects to be placed or stored within the containers. Current containers for board games or card games are designed to hold pieces, cards or a board for a specific and/or single game.
Needs exist for improved gaming cases.